bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nonny (new page)
Nonny(Outfits) Nonny is the oldest of the '''Pirruccello Brothers. '''His best friend is Oona. Nonny is a quiet, brainy, cautious, and overly calm male guppy. He's more likely to comment on the action than get swept up in it, often using an advanced vocabulary for his age. Physical activities make Nonny a little unsure of himself; he'd rather define "basketball" than play it. Even so, Nonny has a persevering spirit. His willingness to keep trying, combined with encouragement from his friends, often leads him to triumph in the end. Nonny loves to Play Team Fortress 2 and eat Chicken Wings and fries. His nickname is 'Nonners,' although nobody calls him that but Deema. Nonny has peach skin, orange hair, and green eyes. He wears blue scuba goggles for glasses, and his tail is light green with dark green stripes.But in Zach and Leah's greatest adventures he wore a yellow shirt and a blue skirt.He wore yellow and white leggings. *Joshua - Little Brother *Brandon - Baby Brother (Favourite Sibling) *Paige - Sister *Tom - Brother *Jackie - Sister *Trevor - Brother *Mavis - Sister *Sonjay - Robot *Micheal - Cousin *Anais - Cousin *Mrs.Pirruccello - Mother *Mr.Pirruccello - Father *Vanilla Cake - Legendary Counterpart *Apple Sour - Applebuck Guppy Counterpart *It is revealed in "Can You Dig It?" that Nonny is allergic to dust *Along with Deema, he makes the most lunch jokes. *For the majority of "Fisketball," Nonny can't catch a ball properly. *Like Oona, Nonny prefers to sing backup rather than lead. However, at the end of "Can You Dig It?," he finally stepped up as lead singer. *Nonny has smiled very few times throughout the series *His favorite color is orange. *So far in Season Two, Nonny has made all the lunch jokes. **Oddly enough, nearly all of them have had to do with macaroni and cheese. *Nonny has never verbally greeted the viewers(Shine) upon entering the classroom. He opts to wave instead. **However, he breaks this streak in "Humunga-Truck" when he says "Hello" to Shine before making a beeline for his usual seat. *Nonny is considered the smartest guppy in class. *Nonny is the only guppy with orange hair or green eyes. *On Halloween, Nonny dressed up as a vampire, and in "Spooky!," he wears sharp vampire teeth. *In Season One, Nonny smiles occasionally; in Season Two, he barely smiles at all, mainly because he's the silent type. *Nonny has been the main character in only two episodes ("Ducks in a Row!" and "Boy Meets Squirrel"), making him the guppy who's been the main character in the fewest episodes. However, he has shared the spotlight with Gil in the episode, "Fishketball!," and Bubble Puppy in the episode, "Can You Dig It?" *At the end of the pop song in "Tooth on the Looth!," Molly tells Nonny, "I just wanna see you smile!" At first, Nonny refuses, shaking his head, but when he looks up at his grinning friends, he can't keep the smile off his face. *Nonny seems to be the thinnest of the guppies,if one looks closely. *His lack of smiling is finally referenced at the end of the song "Big Warm Friendly Smile". *When Nonny is very excited,his voice gets noticeably higher. *In the episode "Nonny-Vicious!",Nonny becomes a mean and tough boy due to a blow to the head. *While Nonny is normally shy,Borealis Boy Ranaldo is tough. *Shine often calls Nonny a nerd, but he doesn't mind. *Nonny could be Irish,like Frank. *He may be cousins with Patrick due to same skin and eye color. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Orange-Haired Characters Category:Meet The Electronicles Characters Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures/Characters